DESCRIPTION The proposed study will focus on women, Hispanics, and low SES whites. The goal of the proposed analyses is to elucidate the influence of ethnicity and SES on women s cardiovascular health, using recently completed risk factor and mortality data from the Stanford Five-City Project. Two data sets will be used to evaluate the specific aims: (1) survey risk factor data (e.g., blood pressure, cholesterol, blood lipids, smoking, etc.) on over 4500 girls and women; and (2) surveillance mortality data on over 1800 women.